


not the only one

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i SWEAR they had chemistry this isn't just wishful thinking, sorry bolin sorry bataar jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Opal and Kai deliver the papers to Kuvira, Opal stays on the train while Kai takes some supplies back on Lefty. Things take a surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> Thank whoever designed the airbender suits, Owler for the art of Opal with piercings, and whoever decided to make Kuvira so damn hot. This was inevitable.
> 
> You'll never convince me that at least 90% of the people in Zaofu don't have piercings, they're all about metal. Obviously they're all platinum, because if they weren't things could go horribly wrong.

Opal gasped as she was thrown against the wall of Kuvira's cabin, the metalbender's warm body pressed closely against hers.  
“I have to say I prefer these new suits over your old robes. Much more…practical,” said Kuvira, running her hands over Opal’s toned stomach. The airbender rutted against her, and gripped the soldier’s metal shoulderpads. She seemed to get the message, because a moment later Kuvira was gone, metalbending her armour away.

The moment she was only wearing her uniform Opal was on her, pushing her onto the small bed trains were usually outfitted with and straddling her. Kuvira chuckled and started to unzip the airbender’s suit. The moment Opal’s skin was on display the older girl ran her tongue from her collarbone all the way up her neck, the metal stud in it making Opal shudder. A breathy moan escaped her as even more heat pooled in the pit of her stomach.

“Careful,” warned Kuvira. “You wouldn’t want your boyfriend to overhear us, would you?”

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about your fiancée?” countered Opal without much conviction, too focused on unbuttoning the soldier’s uniform. The moment it was undone she pushed her undershirt and bra over her breasts, and licked a long stripe up Kuvira’s muscular stomach, returning the favour. It was her turn to moan.

Opal’s advantage didn’t last long. Kuvira flipped them over so she was on top, and with Opal’s help pulled the airbender’s suit all the way down, so it only loosely dangled around her thighs.

“Do you like my piercings?” asked the metalbender, motioning to her navel. “I’ve got more, you know. Maybe I’ll let you see, if you’re a good girl.”

With that, Kuvira’s gloves came off and one of her hands slipped into her underwear. She worked two fingers inside Opal expertly, and moved her chest bindings out of the way with her other hand. Her eyebrows rose.

“I see I’m not the only one with a taste for them. Good.”

Opal could only whimper in response, the feeling of digits playing with the soft flesh of her breasts and moving in and out of her too much. She was getting close to the edge embarrassingly fast, but just as she was about to come, a knock came on the door. Both women froze in place.

“We’re almost there, Kuvira. The governor and the other airbender should already be waiting for us, and some of our food trucks have already reached the town.” It was one of Kuvira’s officers.

“Good,” said the metalbender, moving off Opal. “I’ll be right out. We have a few preparations left to make before the deal is officially sealed.”

She looked down at Opal. The airbender was still lying down, eyes half-lidded, reeling and empty from the fingers that were there just a moment before. Kuvira and bent down and pressed a searing kiss to her lips.

“I’m sorry, but this is too important,” said Kuvira, her voice filled with genuine regret. “Feel free to finish yourself off, we probably have a few minutes left.”

With that she straightened her clothes, buttoned up her uniform and bent the armour back in place. She picked up her gloves and, without showing any sign that anything other than a routine conversations between soon-to-be in-laws had happened, said “I’m very much looking forward to the next time.”

With that, she left the compartment.

Opal groaned and let her head drop down on the bed. She knew she would regret getting involved with Kuvira, but right now all she could focus on was kicking off her suit completely and replace the metalbender’s hands with her own, playing with her breasts and clit until she reached a loud climax. She bit down on her bottom lip to muffle her voice, but if anyone heard her, they didn’t give any indication once the train finally stopped and she finally redressed and joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write some Korrasami soon, I swear. I just finished chapter two of Clariel and the Mask, and I'm working on another Scourge Sisters fic (dragon hunter au, hella.), but then it's right to my main Avatar girls. It won't be smut though. I think I'm done with smut forever after this.
> 
> I'm all for that fic writing competition that's going on. It's a much better way to let out frustration than sending hate to someone for not shipping the same pairing as you. 
> 
> Shipping wars are stupid.


End file.
